names and hats
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: class 1-A does a secret Santa


"Secret Santa?"

Green curls shook everywhere as Midoriya nodded his head, "Ya, um do you wanna join in?"

Todoroki was confused by 10 years old it was common knowledge that santa doesn't exist. "Midoriya," The half hot half cold quirk user was hesitant to say it but, "You do know santa isn't real right."

Blushing bright red Izuku sputtered "O-of course I know that!"

"Oh."

The two sat in awkward silence until Izuku asked "Do you know what a secret santa is?"

Lightly blushing the girl shook her head no. Izuku just smiled. "That's fine,I didn't know what it was either until Mina and Jiro explained it to me."

So the green haired teen explained how it worked and after the lengthy explanation Shouto decided "Okay I'll join in, sounds fun."

Beaming Izuku jumped up "Great I'll go tell Yamomo."

…..

"Is everyone who's participating here then?" Momo called, off to the side Mina was holding a large hat. "The maximum limit is 1200 yen."

Before she could say anything else Mina shoved forward holding the hat out shouting "Who wants to pick first!"

Toru jumped up her bracelets jingling as she raised her hand. "Me! I call going first."

Moving past everyone the floating clothes made her way to Mina who reminded "Don't let anyone know who you've got kay?"

Without looking at her folded paper Hagakure rushed back to her spot on the couch, Denki was the next to go followed closely by Ochaco. One by one the rest of the class grabbed a name -kirishima dragged bakugou up with him-. Until only Shouto was left. Grabbing the last name in the hat Shouto sat down opened the folded paper Bakugou it read.

Todoroki blinked once, twice. Turned the paper upside down but no matter what she did it still read Bakugou.

"Everything okay Shouto?" Yamomo asked concern written across her face.

Quickly refolding the paper Shouto nodded "Everything's fine." she squeaked. Blushing she cleared her throat and repeated herself.

The class vice-president didn't look overly convinced. "Alright."

….

"I'm sorry what?" Blinked the green haired boy.

He and Shouto were watching a movie in his room when the other brought up the secret santa. "I got Bakugou." She mumbled.

"Do you know what you're gonna get him." Izuku squealed like he was the teenage girl. "You can confess to him!"

Blushing Shouto smacked him with a pillow "You know that's never gonna happen." She grumbled "I don't have a chance besides she likes Kirishima."

"Don't knock yourself down Sho, You're a very kind and intelligent person anyone would be lucky to have you." Gathering his best friend into a hug the one for all quirk user told the girl, "Besides the worst she can say is n o."

Movie ignored, the two friends stayed like that.

…..

Two weeks later class 1-A was spread around the common room, Food lined one of the tables as students participated in games. Under the dorm christmas tree there was a pile of presents with only the receiver's name was on it.

Shouto was sitting on one of the many couches watching Iida compete with Kirishima, Denki, Sero and Jiro. they were playing some game where you had to stack 12 cups in a tower and take them down as fast as you could. Surprisingly it was Kaminari who was winning.

At another table Izuku, Toru, Yamomo, Asui and Koda were playing a card game.

Cheers and shouts of dismay echoed through the common room until Uraraka announced "finish up your games, It's time to open the presents!"

As quick as possible the games were finished and Students gathered around the tree,"Alright so how we're doing this is, Whoever opens their gift has to guess who the giver is if they get it right they get a prize. Guess wrong and you get nothing and the giver stays silent. Kapeesh?" the gravity user instructed.

Nods and hollars of approval echoed through the common room. Satisfied Uraraka grabbed on of the gifts from underneath the tree and called out "Aoyama, your up."

The blonde quickly grabbed his gift and opened it. "Oh mon dieu c'est parfait." He squealed hugging the gift close to his chest.

"Wait you got a parfait?" Denki looked confused.

Yuga shook his head "Non, non my friend Perfect." He informed, searching the room he guessed "Koda!"

Shyly Koda stood up rubbing the back of his head as he signed " yes."

"Thank you mon amie." Before he could sit back down Uraraka pulled out a plastic bag.

"You're not allowed to look."

Once that was done Uraraka pulled another gift from the tree. "Sato!"

This went on for little over half an hour, those who guessed right got a small prize -mostly chocolate bars- those who didn't groaned good naturally and sat back down. Until finally the dreaded name "Bakugou." was called.

Shouto's stomach clenched she the explosive blonde stalked forward, Grabbing the box from the gravity user he ripped it open. To reveal a pair of gloves.

"The fuck what kind of stupid fuck would get this." The blond spat before glaring "Deku is this your idea of a sick joke."

"N-no" Shouto felt cold spread through her chest, as Izuku confessed "I got mina's gift."

Without a word the half hot half cold user got up and left, Ignoring Izuku's call of "Shouto wait!" she headed straight to her room, Eyes burning.

Shutting the door behind her Shouto slid down it clutching her knees to her chest and let the tears fall.

'Why did it hurt so much it was just a stupid game.' She thought 'I lived with Endeavour. This should be nothing.'

Shouto didn't know how long she was sitting there, It wasn't until a knock at her door had her jumping up did she realise that any amount of time passed at all. "Sho?"

The hope that risen unbidden immediately fell away Of course it would be Izuku. "Are you okay?"

"I just want to be alone right now." She called, not meaning to be rude but wanting to be alone.

Izuku bless his heart didn't even sound upset as he told her "Okay but I'm here if you need anything."

As soon as his footsteps echoed into nothing Shouto sighed but before she could do anything there was another knock at her door. "Go away Midoriya." she loved her friend but he could be such a mother hen sometimes.

"It's not the nerd." The gruff voice of her long time crush called back.

Gathering her courage Shouto opened the door, glaring at the blond female "What do you want Bakugou."

The blondes cheeks heated as she glared back "I was an ass."

Shouto blinked, Was bakugou apologising? But before she could say anything Bakugou continued "I shouldn't of acted like that. What you made was very thoughtful. I just cant use gloves because of my quirk."

The two stood there in awkward silence. Shouto doesn't know why she said it maybe it was how tense the air between them was maybe it was the fact that she told her something probably only izuku knew but before she could stop herself she blurted out "I like you."

Blushing to the tips of her roots Shouto made to slam the door closed only for katsuki to stop it. "What the hell you don't get to say something like that and then hide!"

"It was a mistake I shouldn't have said it." Shouto grunted still trying to push the door closed.

"Bullshit."

The two fought over the door until Bakugou let go and Shouto -who had her full weight on the door- fell, two strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"I like you to." Red eyes looked away from hetrocromatic light blush dusting her cheeks at the quiet admission.

Chuckling Shouto broke away from katsukis arms, " We're a mess."

"Ya." katsuki grinned "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."


End file.
